


Tuna's Snippets

by tunafishprincess



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cute Midoriya Izuku, DFO Spirited Away Au, Dragon Midoriya Hisashi, Dragon Midoriya Izuku, Dragons, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Parental Sensei | All For One, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Protective Midoriya Hisashi, Protective Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Izuku's Parent, Sensei | All For One's Bad Parenting, Spirited Away AU, Transformation, dad for one, dad wars, dadmight, loosely based on spirited away but not a full adaptation, this is just me taking elements and playing around with them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunafishprincess/pseuds/tunafishprincess
Summary: This is merely a collection of small scenes I wrote for fun based on different aus. I've attached artworks to them as well.
Comments: 84
Kudos: 563
Collections: Spirited Away Dad for One AUs





	1. Spirited Away AU: A Tail of Two Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gentrychild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentrychild/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Don't own BNHA or Spirited Away or any of their characters. 
> 
> Hey! So I've been messing around with an au recently and thought, hey, why not post some of these snippets on my AO3 as well? If you'd like to see more of the Spirited Away au and all its art check out my tumblr Tunafishprincess. Big thanks to gentrychild for being so lovely and giving me all sorts of ideas. I dedicate these ficlets to you. Also shoutout to all the people on my and silver's discords who gave me support and inspiration. Check out the other fics based around this au idea. You guys are welcome to use the prompt as well!
> 
> Spirited Away DFO Prompt:
> 
> Izuku and his mom are moving towns and she tries to take a detour through a strange tunnel. They end up in a seemingly abandoned town. His mom gets turned into a sheep for eating some of the food laid out for what Izuku learns are the spirits and gods of this place and Izuku nearly disappears but is saved by Toshinori who feeds him food for the place, who warns the boy that he needs to escape from this area. The food Toshinori gave Izuku keeps him from disappearing but also slowly bends his form to the realm’s inhabitants. The owner of this part of the world is Hisashi, an ancient river dragon who lost his family during a great drought. He uses the humans who come through this way to try and resurrect his dead wife and son. It doesn’t help that Izuku looks identical to the dragon’s son.

* * *

* * *

While the rest of the spirits were only beginning to wake up, Deku was finishing up his last delivery for the evening or rather, he was  _ supposed  _ to be. Phantoms appeared in the periphery of his vision, alerting him of how much time had passed. 

_ Just one more, _ he thought grimly, determined to complete the task. The subject of his current problem dragged behind like a ball and chain. 

Deku groaned. This would have been so much easier if his body had not betrayed him this morning. It was doing that a lot more often as of late, much to his consternation.

He wasn’t stupid. Deku knew the consequences that came with eating food of the spirit realm; his changing body was a testament to that. The alternative was being forgotten, which Deku considered was the kiddy version adults in this world used to explain disappearing into nothingness, and the short ten-year-old much preferred living, thank you very much.

The initial fears he held had long given way to exasperation with the situation. Heightened senses were alright. His increased appetite was manageable. The horns were itchy when they came in, but tolerable all things considered. He didn’t even see them most of the time, both hidden beneath curly locks. But this was different.

He glared down at the culprit. It shifted from side to side restlessly, matching his mood. 

A tail. A bloody tail. Waking up to the sight had been a shock. His balance, already a subject of jokes among the bathhouse workers, was greatly affected to the point that even walking took mental effort. Toshi, bless him, helped cut some trousers for him to wear, but it still took him twice as long as normal to do his job, thanks in part to the tourists.

He swears the witch must have put a magical sign on his back. As the day dragged on more and more spirits popped out of the shadows to brush a hand or feather or claw down the serpentine limb as if he were some sort of good luck charm. He knew some river dragons were popular with spirits, especially those with already existing rivers, but he never expected they would be coming to  _ him _ .

Not that he was one. Not really. Once he got to One for All he would fix his mom and they would be back to the human world again.

His eyes narrowed at the offending appendage. The pearlescent scales seemed alive, shimmering under the sunset’s fading light. A trail of dark green fur ran down between them, starting at the end of his spine and ending at the tip with a ball of hair not unlike the one on his head. Deku buried his face in his hands. A deep sigh escaped his chest. This was the worst.

Except it wasn’t, he soon discovered to his dismay. 

Slimy cold fingers touched the base of his tail, completely capturing the boy’s full attention and horror. Deku gave a full-body shudder at the contact, goosebumps riding up his arms. This one was the worst one to date. His face flushed, intolerance reaching an all-time high. It reminded him too much of his last school’s bullies. 

A tangled knot of anger and frustration developed in his core as he thought of how to react to the bathhouse guests. What could he do though? He was an employee. There wasn’t any teacher or principal he could report this to like there was back at home (not that they did anything either).

The witch would have his head if Deku yelled at one of the guests. Sweat trickled down his brow as anxiety settled in his stomach, churning up the old memories of being ignored. He chewed on his bottom lip. He could even be fired. Finally, the boy looked back, staring down at the perpetrator with a glare. 

Oh sweet kami, it was a family of Kappas. The biggest Kappa, the one Deku presumed was the father, was gesturing for his younglings to come and touch the magical appendage like he was a Disney character performer. The children were at least shyer, hiding behind what Deku assumed was the mother Kappa. In fact, they looked positively terrified. All of them did now that he thought about it, the father Kappa dropping his hold and taking a big step away. 

_ Well, well, well, _ he inwardly chastised,  _ thought you could get away with it, didn’t you? _

Alas, it was not he who scared them off, Deku learned moments later. Right away he noticed a heavy shadow coming up behind him, its size increasing with every step its welder took until it engulfed him and the Kappas in its shadows. The family froze, the oldest one as white as a sheet.

“Run along now,” a deep patronizing voice commanded. “I suggest that next time you don’t touch what’s not yours, good luck or not. Otherwise, your luck might not save you from the consequences.”

The Kappas scampered off. They weren’t the only ones. Any lingering spirits suddenly found themselves busy with other things, abandoning the narrow street until he and the worst dragon he could have come across were left.

Deku turned around. The man, if he could even be called that, cocked his head to the side, amusement painted across his aristocratic features. He lifted his right hand, carefully tusseling the boy’s hair until Deku presumed his horns were visible. 

“Lord All Rivers in One,” Deku addressed coldly, smacking the hand away. 

“Please, enough of the formality. Call me Papa,” the dragon asked cheerfully. His crimson eyes scanned the child up and down, tail swishing beneath the folds of his rich fabrics.

The boy pointedly chose to ignore the request. Instead, he respondex curtly, “You didn’t have to do that. I can handle myself just fine.”

The man bent down. Even kneeling to one knee he towered over Deku. His claw-tipped fingers came to rest on his jaw. “Really now? Is that what ‘just fine’ is these days for you younglings?”

“None of your business. Anyways, I have work to do,” Deku huffed, swerving around with his mail bag in hand. Sadly, his tail did not follow through with the movement. He tripped over the new part of him, falling face first and losing any remaining dignity he had. 

There was little pain, his ego more bruised then anything. Still, tears pricked his eyes. Stupid tail. Stupid dragon. Deku discreetly wiped them away as he got back up. Bag in one hand while his tail in the other, he tried to stomp off. He only got a few feet away before the older male spoke up. 

“You know,” the dragon began. “I do believe I have a solution to this little problem of yours.”

“I don’t have a problem,” he defended. 

“Is that so?” All Rivers in One lifted a brow, gesturing his index and middle finger to the child’s tail.

Deku stopped in his tracks. He tilted his head, suspicion in his guarded gaze. “Explain.”

He motioned for the boy, fangs peeking out from his widening smile. “Come here. You’ve been walking wrong all day today. It’s time you had some lessons.”

“Just tell me what I need to do.” Ideally, six feet away from Deku because he did not want another hug session like last time. 

“It cannot be explained in mere words. If it could be I imagine that mutt would have helped you. But he can’t.” All Rivers in One’s eyes glittered. “I can. Let me assist you, from one dragon to another.”

“I’m not a dragon,” he grumbled but complied, too desperate to do otherwise.

His body seized up as the dragon approached. A large warm hand pressed against the boy’s back, gently positioning him while the other rested on his sternum. “The tail of a dragon holds more weight than that of a mere wolf or some other common beast. It is an extension of our being. Lean forward here and widen your stance. it will tire your back muscles for now but you’ll get used to it,” he explained. 

Deku blinked. “The weight is gone,” the child whispered.    
  


“No, just redistributed,” All Rivers in One answered. “ Now, if you’re catching the tail on things or going down those crowded narrow streets, you’ll need to wrap it.”

He lifted a brow. “Wrap my tail? With what? Cloth?”

“No, no,” he barked a laugh, his tail lifting up from behind him. “Like this.” Within moments he wrapped the tail around his waist, fitting the end up and over like a sash.

That...actually was a pretty good idea. Deku copied the movement. It wasn’t as nice looking as the other’s, the young boy stuffing the end into his belt to keep it in place, but it did the job.

Deku bit on his bottom lip. Lord All Rivers in One always seemed to have a hidden agenda with Deku but this time he had been relatively helpful. Maybe Deku was wrong about him?

The dragon smirked; Deku frowned. Well, perhaps he wasn’t completely wrong about him. He still made Deku uneasy. 

Giving a deep bow, he said, “Thank you, Lord All—Lord Shigaraki.” and left it at that, returning to his last delivery before his night job at the bathhouse. Hopefully, he could get some Katsudon from the cooks again if he asked nicely. 

While Deku busied himself with other thoughts, All Rivers in One was a different story. Once the dragonling was out of earshot, the dragon’s smile stretched even wider, a soft purr leaving his mouth. So adorable. It brought back several warm memories for the spirit, ones he thought he’d lost long ago. 

The minuscule good left in him wondered whether he should have told the boy only  _ hatchlings _ tied their tails around their waists like that, but the vast majority of All Rivers in One relished seeing his little Stream acting childish instead of that boorish adult facade he tried to imitate.

_ It won’t last for much longer _ , he thought with a dark smile, getting up from the ground and turning into one of the alleys, back for his holiday villa so he could finish preparations. As much as he hated how the witch got to the boy before he did, it wouldn’t matter for much longer. The boy’s humanity was nearly gone. Sources told him the boy had even forgotten his surname. All good things in Hisashi’s book.

Yes, he mused, his Little Stream’s days were numbered at that bathhouse. He would have his wife and son in his arms again soon enough. His tail flicked back and forth excitedly. He just had to be patient.

  
  
  


* * *

Come join my[ **discord** ](https://discord.gg/XGG3TE5)for more art, aus and fun!


	2. Spirited Away AU: Spa Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Spa Day
> 
> (Spirited Away DFO AU Snippet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own BNHA or Spirited Aaway or any of their characters.
> 
> Got this snippet done last night. Hope ya'll enjoy it!

* * *

* * *

As night descended upon the bathhouse, so too did its customers. Radish spirits numbered the resort by the dozens while animal spirits were not far behind, a group of chicks making themselves at home in the herbal salts baths. All at once, bathhouse workers flooded the main floors, guiding guests from room to room in quick succession, filling their stomachs and washing away their impurities as per the witch’s directive. Deku had no doubt the greedy business woman’s pockets would be stuffed after tonight. 

The exquisite sentō was welcoming from the grand entrance to the wide wooden hallways. It never failed to awe the young boy. Decorated with rich panels of flora and fauna from the ceiling to the bath dividers below, the bathhouse was a sight to see.

It made the boy wonder how popular the bathhouse was in the world. Considering its numerous wealthy patrons, Deku suspected it was a lot. The irony of the situation nearly made the boy laugh out loud. Here he was trying to figure out a way to leave with his mom while spirits, deities and all those in-between traveled far and wide to enter this resort town.

His mind traveled downwards. The Boilerman was no doubt working overtime tonight as Bon approached. As he recalled, Eraserhead rarely slept much as it was; the magical wraps he used to maneuver around the boiler room were no doubt draining for the spirit. Deku really should bring him some food as thanks for getting him this far. 

The ten-year-old was hit with a pang of sadness as he recalled how much time he had spent in this world. Deku chewed on his bottom lip as he inwardly reminded himself of his name and his mother’s. _Izuku Midoriya, Inko Midoriya. Izuku Midoriya, Inko Midoriya_. It was a constant mantra, lest he forgot.

Deku’s jaw tightened. He could not afford to forget. 

Only a few weeks had passed but it already felt like a lifetime since he was in the human world. His gaze traveled to the windows. Though they were fogged over with condensation, he could vaguely make out the animal barns on the opposite side of the resort town, a destination he frequently visited. His nails dug into his palms as determination set in. 

Copper met his tongue, shaking him from his musings. He winced as pain erupted in his mouth. Gently, he licked the bottom of his lip, being careful not to touch the pointy sides of his new fangs. They ached, no doubt sore from their emergence this morning. Not that anyone but Toshi cared. _Losing his humanity meant he meant he would smell less foul_ , the Okami explained earlier that day. As a former human himself, Toshi was a lifeline to the young boy in this upside down world he and his mother had stumbled upon. 

His heart began to race. How many more of these changes would happen? He swore he saw a faint pattern of scales on his back during the last bath. Probably just a trick of the light. Still, the part of his mind that loved overanalyzing everything wondered what sort of spirit he was becoming. He couldn’t recall any fishes with fangs like his. They were more mammalian in nature. Hmm. He rubbed his chin. Perhaps he should try and see if he could peel a scale off to examine it later. Did his food intake affect the speed of his transformation? 

“Deku, you’re mumbling again.” Ms. Midnight playfully bopped the top of his head with the small wooden basin in her hands. “Stop zoning out. We’ve got work to do.”

“Right, sorry,” he muttered, settling into the task at hand.

Sadly, cleaning sludge off the bathtub was not one of his strengths, the boy soon losing his footing among the oily residue and banging his forehead against the tub walls. He hissed. The slime covered his lower arms and legs. 

His superior sighed. No doubt exasperated with Deku’s inexperience, the boy thought morosely, cheeks burning. Taking the brush from his hand, she effortlessly jumped up onto the brim then slid down to the floorboards. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” she said, motioning the brush at him. “It just so happens I have a quick solution to all this.”

Her hand reached inside the bucket to pull out a familiar red rectangle. “Ta-da! I retrieved a boiling bath token from a lovely young man at the front not too long ago.”

Deku lifted a brow. He had seen Ms. Midnight in action more than once with the male staff, the younger of whom were quite wary of the woman. “Retrieved or terrified?”

Her smile widened, teeth sharper and whiter than a human’s “A lady has to keep some mystery,” was her answer as she knocked on the wall. A panel dropped down. Clipping the token, she tugged then released, smooth and effortless from her years of working here. Soon enough, a higher wooden panel fell open, the handle dangling near the bath rim. “You know what to do, kiddo.”

Deku nodded. Getting to his feet, he crawled up the slippery walls to the top. Balancing on his toes, he caught the rope. Within seconds, hot water drifted down the panel, kicking up the dirt and muck into a whirlpool of scolding brown water.

His body moved before his mind thought about the dangers, hands reaching out for the hot stream. A soft vibration began at the back of his throat as the heat soaked his skin. The boiling liquid moved through his fingers, cleaning the mud off within seconds. Wait...He yelped, pulling back automatically at how stupid his actions were. His mother’s words about scalding water ran through his mind.

Strangely, however, there was no pain or even a burn mark, the skin simply pale and wet. Huh. The waters had surely been unbearable last week. Deku even fainted while setting up the bath for a group of earth spirits, saved only by Ms. Midnight’s quick hands.

Maybe the boilerman’s heat was running low? He lifted one-foot underneath before hopping onto the next, washing away the remaining residue. It felt wonderful. 

A yawn escaped his mouth. Being this close to the heat used to make him dizzy, but now the boy’s heart sang to sink into the heated depths and curl up like a cat. Alas, his moment of contemplation amidst the streaming water was cut short by one of the bath workers, a frog-like girl who worked the entrance most days. 

“You’re wanted upfront, Midoriya-kun,” she called out. She blinked, big eyes narrowing at his state of wetness. “You should probably dry off first.”

He wiped his hands on the bottom of his shirt, kicking his feet to shake off the rest. “Really? That’s weird. Any reason why, Asui-san?”

“No idea. I’m just the messenger.” Her stare intensified, sending a shiver down the boy’s spine. “And call me Tsu.”

“Right! Sorry, sorry. I guess I’ll just um…”

Ms. Midnight waved him off, getting onto the top of the bath to take his place. “Go. I’ll be fine here now that the water is running.”

Deku nodded, carefully sliding down the outer rim of the large tub and fast walking down the hall. His mind traveled to the possibilities. Was there a big party coming in? He recalled a clan of Oni not too long ago that nearly filled the bottom baths entirely. He shuddered. While he delivered mail as his primary job, he was expected to help out on busy nights like these.

In between the panels, spirits and otherworldly creatures bathed themselves within the herbal and salt mixtures provided. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the bath attendants ushering the guests out of the rooms. By the time he made it halfway down the hall, the main floor was halfway empty. Huh. His brow furrowed. Their sounds and laughter faded away as the warm heat of the baths were soon replaced with the cool interior of the welcoming room. 

To Deku’s growing surprise, no Frogmen or Yuna were there to greet the customers. In fact, there were no customers at all. _Something smelled fishy,_ the boy thought, _and it wasn’t one of the guests_.

At the main desk, the witch stood, poised and erect, customer service face plastered on. He might have been fooled by her friendly demeanor had it not been for how he first met her. He could see the greed behind the mask, tempered with a nervousness his mom displayed when her boss yelled at her through the phone.

The moment she caught sight of Deku the witch had him in her grasp, long red nails digging into his shoulders as she brought him towards the entrance. “Deku, don’t you dare mess this up,” she whispered harshly. 

The boy’s nostrils flared. Nausea rolled in his stomach as the heavy scent of garbage grew in the air, nearly overwhelming the boy. “What is that?”

“Not what,” she sneered through a fake smile. “Who.”

The ground rumbled. Every few moments, Deku swore he could hear a heavy thump, the smell of waste unrelenting in its intensity. His eyes watered. A dark shape appeared on the bridge between the Bathhouse, its features growing more distinct as it edged closer and closer to the entrance. Deku’s eyes widened in horror. 

The dragon, normally a pristine white with patches of ruby scales, was now drenched in mud, garbage and things so disgusting the young boy knew he would be dreaming about it for nights to come. He wouldn’t have recognized All Rivers in One were it not for his eyes. Muck seemed to ooze around his feet with every step he took, leaving a lake of toxic sludge behind him.

Suddenly cleaning the large bath was way more appealing.

“I see you brought him,” the dragon said, voice raspier than normal. His pupils, blown wide, settled on the young boy. “Excellent. And the room has been prepared?”

“At the back of the hallway in the room with the largest bath, as you requested,” she answered sweetly. Her thumb and forefinger rubbed together. “Payment upfront, please.”

The dragon opened his mouth. Deku struggled not to throw up from the stench as the beast remarked, “You’ve never asked for it before.”

“You’ve never walked into my bathhouse dripping human filth all over my floor before either,” she replied, eyes narrowed into slits. “Deku, put out your hand to take his payment.”

The boy did as instructed, not sure what Lord All Rivers in One would--

A deep cough and hack deposited a chunk of gold and mire into Deku’s awaiting hands. He looked down, nearly hacking himself when he noticed half a finger dangling from the large nugget. In a flash Deku deposited everything onto the desk beside them, back ramrod straight as he did a hasty bow, saying quickly, “Welcome to the Bathhouse. Thank you for your patronage.”

Vomit edged at the back of his throat, threatening to overcome his gag reflex. He struggled to keep his dinner inside. The witch peered down, mask slipping for a moment as she barked, “Don’t make him wait, Deku. Take him to the bath.”

Deku glanced between the witch and the dragon as the reality of her words set in. The toxic sludge the dragon dragged into the establishment was already starting to leak into the floor, the red carpeting turning an ugly brown.

He racked his head for what she was planning behind those cold eyes of hers. Finding nothing, a wave of resentment rose within the boy’s chest. He couldn’t say no to her, however. His contract with the witch meant he _had_ to obey her. If he stepped out of line he had no doubt she would destroy his contract and leave him to All Rivers in One’s mercy.

He inwardly balked at the thought. 

“Deku,” she urged louder this time.

“Yes, ma’am,” he croaked, leading the way in an awkward march to the last bath.

Deku’s hands clenched into fists. Of all the guests he had to be saddled with, it had to be the dragon of Sanzu River. He encountered the other several times since his initial arrival, the river deity hounding him whenever he came to the bathhouse. This time, however, was the first he’d asked for the boy instead of visiting him unannounced in the middle of work. He glanced back wearily.

All Rivers in One was a terrifying being. From his rows and rows of sharp teeth to his blood-red eyes, he appeared more like a demon of myth than the respected spirit lord Deku heard others speak of him as. Well, some of them. Toshi was definitely not a fan of the dragon. Deku understood why. As regal as All Rivers in One presented himself (save for tonight), the dragon’s personality left little to be desired. 

The young male’s lips pursed together at the thought of the man’s snarky nature. All Rivers in One claimed Deku belonged to him the moment the boy arrived at the witch’s office as if he were some sort of object in _finders keepers_. No matter how much Deku said to the contrary, the dragon would not abandon his quest on bringing Deku home with him, wherever that was.

“You’re going too fast, little bathworker. I can hardly keep up,” the dragon mockingly crooned, only a few feet behind the boy.

“My apologies, sir,” Deku began, tongue growing as sharp as his new fangs as irritation overrode his self-preservation. “I had forgotten how old you were. Let me slow down so you can catch up, most honored senior.”

He swore the dragon’s eye twitched. It could just be all the mud though.

He undertook a more leisurely pace to match the dragon’s stride. Silently, he kept the creature in his peripheral, nervousness bleeding through his pores. While All Rivers in One had never hurt him, he had no doubt the dragon could easily try and kidnap him from the bathhouse, as he had tried many times before. Deku had Toshinori at his side then to keep the beast at bay. Today, his mentor was on a mission from the witch, too far to protect the ten-year-old.

Deku inwardly sighed in relief as they approached the end of the long hallway. Coincidentally, it was the same bath he and Ms. Midnight worked on earlier. The boy’s lips dragged down as suspicion arose. Had all this been planned?

The river serpent purred, the sound such a strong vibration that it made Deku’s bones hum. Like a snake, he shimmed up the curved side and into the boiling waters, turning the bath into a frothy mess. A deep exhale left the dragon’s mouth as he twisted and turned on his front and bath, long serpentine form moving in and out of the waters. Deku’s lips trembled, struggling to contain his laughter. He reminded the boy of a noodle.

“More,” All Rivers in One ordered. 

“Yes, sir,” he stated, schooling his face as he crawled up the side to reach for the rope. Once up, he tugged sharply, the stream of water renewing once more.

Seeing his job as finished, Deku tried to make a quick exit, saying, “I will have the food delivered shortly. Wait while I--”

“Spirits no, I’ve eaten more than ten men combined,” the dragon chuckled as if he just told a joke. “All I need company.”

The boy squirmed, eyes frantically shifting towards the exit and the dragon. Maybe he could get one of the Yuna to entertain him? “Then I’ll just--”

“Which is why I asked for you to serve me,” the dragon finished, giving Deku no warning as he moved for him.

Four talons curled around his waist. Deku choked as he was brought into the air, face to face with the river spirit.

Lord All Rivers in One was big in his normal form, towering over most people in the bathhouse save Toshinori, but in his real form? The dragon made the largest bath in their business look small in comparison.

The dragon’s eyes glittered as he lowered the boy on top of the hide closest to the surface, conveniently stranding Deku in the middle of the boiling water. Reaching behind him, the dragon plucked one of the largest brushes from the wall, dropping it into the pool next to Deku. He looked up questioningly. 

“You’re going to need that,” All Rivers in One pointed out. 

All Deku could answer with was, “Huh?” 

The dragon’s lips pulled into a wide smile, eyes narrowing in dreadful glee. “Well, who else is going to clean my scales?”

The boy gaped. He looked at the remaining muck. Even now it smelled to high heaven. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, do that expression again. I’ve never seen that one before.”

Deku scowled. Settling down onto the dragon’s hide, he commenced the cleaning, not willing to invoke his ire. Still, he couldn’t help but remark in a disgusted tone, “What is this stuff?”

“There was a war somewhere in the human world,” he explained as it was general knowledge. “My river always seems to get the worst of it. Normally I clean myself, but I thought, well, I am at a resort. Might as well take advantage.”

The boy threw the dragon a cross-look. So All Rivers in One did come here intentionally to mess with him. Deku grumbled, focusing his frustrations at the remaining muck.

“Aw, did I anger you? You could always—"

“Not a chance,” he stated.

The dragon released a dramatic sigh, body rolling as he moved more hide around for the boy to clean off. “You have no idea how foul my river gets with the dead and their trash. Humans are such pitiful creatures.”

“Thanks,” Deku retorted, scrubbing even harder into the scales.

All Rivers in One motioned his hand in the air before gesturing to the child. “I wasn’t talking about you, young one. You won’t be bound to that flesh for long.”

“You don’t know that.”

He smirked. “I know everything.”

Deku lifted a brow. While not normally the kind to snap back, he couldn’t help but quip, “And yet you never predicted I would get a job here did you? Why are you so interested in me, dragon?”

Ah oh. Deku’s eyes widened as he realized the lack of an honorific. The dragon did too, his smile sharpening into something more animalistic.

“Careful there, bathworker,” he warned, no doubt something he would report to the witch. “You don’t want to upset your customer.”

The young boy thought over his next words. His hands moved at lightning pace, scrubbing the hide so much the pearlescent scales shimmered underneath the electric lights. What was this dragon’s deal with him? “My apologies but...You barely know me, Lord All Rivers in One,” he began, brows crossing. “You keep following me around during my work hours, making fun of me, tripping me up at my job--”

“Ah, you’re going a bit rough there, boy,” the dragon said in a strangled tone, shifting his scales away from the boy’s reach. It ended up dumping the boy into the water.

Deku would not be silenced, however. He quickly swam over to the rim, crawling up the side so he could stand and feel a little less small than he already was.

“What is your problem?” He exclaimed. 

The dragon tilted his head. “Pardon?”

“It’s like you’re trying to get me to quit!” Deku accused, throwing his hands into the air because why was a millennia-old dragon deity picking on an elementary school student?

Apparently, for the exact reason Deku stated for the next words out of the dragon’s mouth was: “Yes, that’s correct.”

The boy glared. “Seriously? That’s it?”

The dragon suddenly shifted his upper body out of the water, the dragon curling his upper body above the boy, claws extended to create a makeshift prison. He peered down at the young child, expression smug and patronizing as if he was trying to make him feel even more minuscule than he already was. “Do I look like I need a reason, bathworker? No, I am the ruler of the river of the Dead. I ferry the world’s living unto their end. All rivers of the world come unto me with their impurities because all is one within me, for I am—”

He sputtered as hot water poured over his face. Deku gave him a dispassionate look, hand still connected to the hot water lever. 

“You look like you need another rinse,” he stated plainly.

The dragon’s eyes widened; he clearly hadn’t expected the boy to react this way. “You insolent little--”

“More water sir? Of course!” Deku pulled the lever once more, drenching the king of river dragons until he looked more like a wet dog than the river spirit he claimed to be. Before the dragon could make another move, he jumped off the top of the tub onto the floor, far enough away to make a run for it in case the dragon tried to kidnap him again. “I’ll go get you some more bath tokens.”

Unfortunately, the dragon collected himself soon enough, expression softening into something more amused. He barked a laugh, shaking his body like a dog while hitting every open space, including Deku, with the dirty water and residual mud. Deku silently fumed (for it was he who would have to clean everything up) as the dragon shifted into his human form on his way out. He landed neatly next to the child, the folds of traditional clothes dry and clean and _completely_ unfair.

“No need,” he brushed a hand through the boy’s curls before dragging it through his own white ones. “I am sufficiently clean now.” His lips pulled into a knowing smirk. “Besides, I’ve already gotten what I wanted for today.”

Deku lifted a brow, looking between him and the dirty tub. “A bath?”

The dragon’s reached out, taking the boy’s hand before he could move it away. Even in his human form the dragon’s hand engulfed his own, claws spreading across his wrist and lower arm.

He pulled the boy in. Leaning forward, he whispered into his ear, “Much more than that. You should take care of your new scales, my little Stream. I would hate to see them get chaffed.”

Releasing him a second later, the dragon walked away, leaving the boy to contemplate his words. His eyes widened in growing horror as he turned the wrist All Rivers in One touched upwards.

A small patch of pearlescent scales glimmered faintly beneath the electric lights.

  
  
  


* * *

Join my [**discord**](https://discord.gg/dbf76wx) if you wanna see more art, aus, and fun


	3. Spirited Away AU Chapter 3: Battle of the Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dadmight vs. Dad for One, the epic dad-off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own BNHA, Spirited Away or any of its characters. 
> 
> Hey! Back again with another chapter for this au! I'm currently in the process of finishing the next Captain Kamino chapter for those who read that fic hang on tight. The next chapter should be up sometime in February.
> 
> Also oh my gosh, so much amazing fanart! You guys are the best! Also the animations are like, so fantastic?! Wow. Thank you so much for all the nice reviews and bookmarks as well. It pleases me so many people enjoy the au and I even got some to watch Spirited Away the movie!
> 
> Big thanks to SamCalibur and 2000DragonArmy for beta-reading this chapter. Ya'll are great.
> 
> I've added I-Anna's artwork for the chapter into the story as well. Please give their works lots of love! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

  
  
  


Waking up without opposable thumbs was such a strange feeling.

Not that he noticed right away. Deku had been fast asleep until the crack of dawn, his delivery work particularly heavy the day before. He would have snoozed even more if his dream hadn’t been rudely interrupted by his drunken coworkers. The group of frogmen crashed onto their futons as they became dead to the world, their loud laughter and later snoring making it impossible for him to continue his slumber. 

He huffed, eyelids fluttering. Ms. Midnight wouldn’t be back at the bathhouse for another night and even though she hadn’t been gone for long, he missed her. Well, mostly Ms. Midnight’s quiet room, but they were tied to one another and the Witch wouldn’t let him sleep alone. Something about keeping an eye on him...

His brows drew together as sleep continued to evade him. A soft groan escaped his mouth. It had been a lovely dream too, him flying above an endless blue sky on a summer’s day, much better than the nightmares he’d had as of late.

It was then Deku reached up to rub the sleep from his eyes, thereupon discovering his predicament when he felt scaly claws instead of warm fingers against his face. 

That wasn’t the worst of the changes. The boy shifted forward to look down at his transformed hands but his neck and upper-body were quite off-center; the weight he was so used to had been redistributed elsewhere, much to the boy’s dawning horror.

Scales greeted his line of sight, mixed in with tufts of pale white fur. His stomach tightened. There was not a single patch of human skin in sight. His eyes widened even more as he took in the state of his clothes, now too loose to wear properly.

In his shock he leaned too far to the side, rolling off the futon as the reality of his situation crashed into him. 

His heart thumped frantically as if trying to escape this new reality. Nothing about his body was his anymore; the transformation he’d tried so hard to prevent was complete. Tears lined his eyes. Would this mean he couldn’t go back home?

He tried to get up but his blanket and remaining clothes tangled together, leaving Deku in a state of frantic wiggling to escape them. Arms too stubby, neck too long, body too narrow--by the time he got out he was a panting, shivering mess, though whether it was due to his panic attack or physical exertion he couldn’t say. Both? He inwardly nodded. Yes, both seemed appropriate.

Deku quickly racked his mind for how he’d come to this. Surely he should have had more time? Dang it. He knew something was wrong when he went to bed last night. His body had been tingly all of yesterday afternoon. Lord Rivers in One had been particularly annoying as of late too, constantly inviting him into the spa and it's warm waters.

Nerves, Toshi assured, his journey to One River for All’s domain was assured. The train tickets had been acquired. Today would be the day. 

Except now it wouldn’t, or rather, he couldn’t.

_ Breathe _ , he inwardly chanted,  _ breathe _ . He inhaled slowly, waited a few seconds, then exhaled, repeating the process until he no longer felt so terrible. Worried and anxious, yes, but functional enough to search for help. He slowly began to place each foot up. He counted each, one, two three, four--Deku shuddered at how different it all felt. The softer scales across his belly rubbed most uncomfortably against the wooden floor. How did Lord Rivers in One make it look so easy? 

He glared down at the state of his body. Why of all days did this have to happen today? Ugh! His tail shuffled back and forth anxiously.

New sounds, smells and tastes bombarded him. He winced, quickly trying to bring everything back under control as Toshi taught him. Deku had enough experience with his constantly changing senses to ignore the worst of it, but the effect was nevertheless dizzying. He glanced over to the sleeping bathworkers around him, unaware of the dragon in their midst.

_ Don’t freak out, _ he thought as the worries began to bubble up inside him once more. 

His fang snagged on his inner cheek. He raised a claw beneath his chin as he began to think. Izuku was not the only one who could transform. He could list several others in and out of the bathhouse who could change their shape. Maybe he could turn back to his human form then? 

Deku closed his eyes, trying to think of his regular shape. Round cheeks, large eyes, a gathering of freckles on each cheek--the basics, really. After a minute or two he blinked, looking down. Pearlescent scales glittered, unaware of their owner’s growing ire. 

Oh come on! He sighed, the sound coming out like a pitiful hiss. After a few minutes of self pity, he rose once more. If working at the bathhouse had taught him anything it was to never give up, even when things got difficult.

Toshi taught him that. 

First things first, however, he needed to find the old wolf. Placing both front and back paws in position, he awkwardly walked out of the sleeping quarters, timing the movement of his changed limbs as best as he could. How do four-legged animals function? He stumbled a few times (a lot), but he was able to get to the kitchens before anyone saw him.

Morning light streamed through the empty room, pots and pans still wet from their cleaning before sunrise. Most of the bathhouse workers slept during the day, the delivery crew and the Witch’s trusted aides the only ones who worked during these odd hours. It was thanks to this that he and Toshi could meet, the large wolf waiting near the stairs to the boiler-room. 

“Are you ready to leave, Dek--oh,” Toshi tilted his head, confusion displayed across his furry muzzle. 

“I think we have a problem,” Deku remarked somberly, claws coming together as he tried to situate himself without falling over. Sitting like he normally did proved to be futile however. In the end, he decided upon curling his body around like the snake. Much to his frustration, it worked.

“You are not a problem, young Izuku,” the Okami assured, patting his head. “This is merely a small obstacle. Can you transform back?”

“No. I don’t know how,” he complained with a deep set frown as water gathered in his eyes. Every time he thought he got a handle on this world something new came up and knocked him off his feet. It wasn’t fair. He hiccuped, “What am I going to do, Toshi? Does this mean I can’t go back home now? Am I too spirit to go home with my mom? Will we be stuck here forever and ever? What if I’m stuck like this and mom stays a sheep and Lord All Rivers doesn’t let us leave and--”

A warm paw dried his tears. He leaned into it, savoring the heat and comfort it provided. 

“Have no fear. So long as you remember, you can return,” he explained confidently, restoring the boy’s hopes. “Once we meet with One River for All we can start on getting you and your mother out of this place and back to your world.”

“But how are we going to leave the bathhouse without anyone noticing?” He asked, eyeing the windows with a weary look. The witch had spies all over the resort town.

“You leave that to me. Can you walk?”

The droop of his head spoke of his struggle.

The wolf spirit spoke nothing of his lack of an answer, instead asking, “Would you like me to carry you?”

He tilted his gaze up. “You sure you don’t mind?”

“Young Izuku, I am always happy to help you however I can,” the wolf replied, his lips pulling back into a toothy grin.

A warm heat enveloped his chest, filling him with a rush of good feelings. No matter what happened, Toshi had been there for him every step of the way. If he believed Izuku could return, then he would too. “Thanks, Toshi, you’re the best.”

The wolf hummed, head tilting from side to side. He carefully opened his jaw to grab the small dragon’s body. Deku tensed. He trusted Toshi, truly he did, but the sensation of being picked up in this form, especially by sharp canines, sent a shudder down his tail. Thankfully, the sensation didn’t last very long as the wolf immediately plopped the child onto his back.

Deku settled into the fur, claws tightening into the blond hairs. So soft. 

“You must not make a sound until we’ve crossed the bridge,” the wolf warned. 

He tilted his head to the side. 

“My spell will be broken and others will notice you upon my back,” Toshi explained. “Do you understand?”

He nearly answered, but held back just in the nick of time, giving Toshi a curt nod. It reminded him of his first arrival to the bathhouse. His heart lurched with a strong sense of appreciation followed by deep-seated guilt. Even now the Okami was putting his neck out for the boy. If the witch found out how much he was helping him, both servants could be punished. 

Deku curled up amongst the fur, head ducked low to avoid detection. Anxiety and fear were the two main emotions going through his mind along with a lesser version of curiosity and affection for the wolf’s care.

He sniffed. The strong scent of rain and freshly cut grass met his enhanced senses. Toshi, his mind supplied. The air around him felt heavier, deeper. It was as if the Okami were glowing, though Deku couldn’t see any light. The feeling carried a tingling sensation he could not describe fully, as if a new part of his mind was waking up. 

The wolf spirit padded swiftly through the bathhouse, still quiet enough not to wake or disturb any of those who watched the building during the day. Deku’s claws tightened as they approached the entrance.

While the witch was busy with her own affairs, her familiars stared down from the wooden rafters. One, a particularly large bird with the witch’s face merged onto a vulture’s body, cast its twisted gaze to the Okami. Deku shivered.

“Almost there,” the wolf whispered. 

The bridge creaked as they began to cross it. Deku lifted his head. Almost there. 

“Toshi!” A woman called out. 

Both froze in place. Cold spread through the young dragon’s blood. Deku didn’t need to look to know who it was. 

The Witch with No Name strode across with purpose in her step, the furs of her long coat dragging against the ground. There were many stories about the witch. Eraserhead thought she kept her name a secret for fear someone would use it against her, taking others in order to gain power over her vassals. Ms. Midnight claimed her name had been stolen from her long ago, so she simply went by the Witch now. Either way, her presence alone made the remaining hairs on his body stand in alarm. His tail pulled close to his body. 

“My lady,” Toshi acknowledged, taking on his brighter, prouder persona. “I thought you would be in the Eastern Plains today.”

“Plans change,” she stated, giving him a onceover before a tight smile emerged. Deku shivered. Did she see him? “I have need for you. Come.”

“Of course. Would you allow me to finish an errand of mine first?”

She arched a delicate brow. “An errand? You would choose an errand over your master?”

“Unless my lady would prefer I use her office to relieve myself, yes,” he stated, voice not changing in the slightest. 

Deku had to physically resist the urge to snort at the witch’s expression.

“I see,” she coughed, head jerking back to the bathhouse. “Finish your business and meet me in my office then.”

“I shall take my leave! Until then, Plus Ultra!” he shouted, continuing down the bridge in a confident gallop. 

Deku clung onto the fur for dear life as they traveled to and fro between the resort restaurants, down narrow alleyways and up cobblestone steps until they reached a small clearing of grass that led to the ocean of water.

A soft breeze filtered through the area. In the distance, he spotted the small train stop. Eraserhead said it used to run both ways but now it only goes one.

“It seems our voyage will need to wait a few hours, young Izuku,” the wolf spoke in a solemn tone. “But have no fear, for I will be back!”

Deku--No, Izuku now that he was no longer in the bathhouse, slipped off his mentor’s back, the grass cushioning his landing. Logic dictated that Toshi would of course return, as he had done time and time again. Sadly, his emotions needed a bit more comforting.

Vulnerability peeked through the veneer he crafted since his arrival to this world. In a voice barely above a whisper he asked, “You promise?”

The Okami’s blue eyes softened. Hei knelt down to his level, one paw reaching out to rest on the boy’s head. “I swear,” he answered with conviction. “Keep faith and stay to the shadows.” He rose to his feet, carefully scanning the perimeter. “You never know who is watching.”

Izuku followed the wolf’s gaze. The resort town was silent now, the spirits at rest until sundown. None of the witch’s birds were in the sky either. So long as he stayed to the shadows, he would be safe.

“Thanks, Toshi. I will,” he assured. 

“Stay safe,” were the last words of the Okami. The wolf vanished into the resort town, leaving Izuku once more to his thoughts. 

Time passed so slowly and yet so fast. It felt like yesterday and an eternity since he’d arrived. He padded closer to the water. In between the ripples, he noticed his reflection.

Something caught in his throat. He barely recognized himself anymore. The longer he stayed in this form the more he feared that it might truly be permanent.

Still, he thought, eyeing the water with interest. 

It wouldn’t hurt if he swam a bit, would it?

\----------------------------

Boredom clawed at the insides of Izuku’s mind. The sunny morning had become a cloudy afternoon, the only reminder of how much time had passed. Each second ticked by meant one second closer to meeting One River for All, he assured himself. Toshi always spoke so highly of the mysterious figure. If there was anyone who could get him out of this world, it would be him.

Not even swimming could entertain him anymore. He’d gotten out not too long ago, drying his scales and pockets of fur against the grass. 

A ten-year-old only had so much of an attention span. Izuku yawned, subconsciously stretching out his new muscles like a cat would. Maybe he should take a nap? He stared out to the horizon for a millionth time, the sea a mixing pot of greenish-grey. The threat of a storm loomed in the distance and had been for about an hour now, its thunder rolling across the clouds.

His eyes sharpened as he spotted a particularly gray area, the cloud reminding him of a shimmer of heat on an August day. He squinted, head shifting sideways. Huh. 

Was it...was it getting closer? A few droplets of water splashed against his nose, causing him to sneeze. He shook his head to disperse it. Once finished, he looked back, finding the sky had grown even darker. Not even a spot of sunlight was left. His heckles rose. The shadowy cloud began to grow wider and wider, its shape reminiscent of…

Oh, his luck couldn’t be this bad, could it? 

Izuku scrambled out of his spot, making a run for the water. Swim, swim, swim! His mind splintered into pure instinct, body trying desperately to escape the shadow, now forming a serpentine body that greatly exceeded his own. As it reached its maximum size, however, the shadow immediately vanished.

The fur on his head and all the way down his back stood on end. Izuku paused at the edge of the water, looking up once more. The grey clouds remained, but the threatening sensation no longer accompanied it. Had he imagined it? Was it simply a trick of the light? 

Familiar claw-tipped hands grasped his sides. 

Panic flooded his body. Izuku writhed frantically within the tall man’s iron-clad grip. On instinct, his muscles contorted and twisted like a snake’s, talons digging into whatever he could find. Sadly, clawing at the man’s open skin did nothing, in fact, the man seemed to enjoy it, rolling Izuku over on his back, one arm supporting his center while the other drew amusement from stroking the fluffy bottom of his tail. 

His lips pulled back into a fanged snarl. His shock quickly turned to anger towards the dragon currently admiring his form like a proud parent at their child’s first play. This was not a play nor was this man his parent however, despite how much the dragon insisted. As much as he would love to cuss the overgrown lizard, the politeness instilled into him urged a different route. 

“Lord Hisashi,” he addressed formally, “Put--”

“Look at you,” All Rivers in One gushed, pupils shifting into slivers as he examined the boy-turned-dragon. “My little Stream, so small and perfect.”

Izuku fumed. How dare he! He was not small! Heck, he was longer than his human body (though sadly several feet closer to the ground).

He ground out, “Please let me go.”

The dragon lord shifted Izuku around until the weight of his form relied on the lord’s left hand, bottom feet dangling in the air with no support. As always, the self-proclaimed Ruler of the Sanzu River took advantage of the boy’s disorientation. Eyes half-lidded, he answered fondly, “Nonsense. Do you know how long it's been since I’ve held you like this?”

The dragon’s words threw freezing water on Izuku’s mood, reminding the boy of the reason Lord Hisashi was so interested in him in the first place. Face schooled, he stated, “I’m not your son.”

Uh oh. The young child gulped. Something flashed across the deity’s eyes, too quick for him to catch. Part of Izuku felt guilty for reminding the dragon of his deceased child, but the rest of him wanted to get back on his journey to save his mother and return home. 

The newly transformed dragon moved about, eyes growing wide as he realized the slipperiness of his scales. An idea struck the boy. As much as All Rivers in One tried to keep him in place the deity was constantly adjusting his hold, as if he couldn’t keep a firm grip for long. Izuku struggled harder. 

“Come on, little one,” he said in a tired tone, both hands trying to pull Izuku closer while the young dragon pushed against his arm with all his might. Almost there. “Aren’t you tired of this game?”

“It’s not a game!” He shouted. In a moment of brilliance or insanity, he reared his head back and brought it forward against the lord’s face. Pain blossomed in his skull. While no injury appeared on the lord’s face, he was stunned long enough for the child to slip out of his hold.

_Artwork by[I-Anna](https://l-anna-art.tumblr.com/)_

He dove for the ocean. The cool waters greeted him like an old friend. Izuku inwardly rejoiced as he swam away, down the direction of the train tracks. Take that, dragon! The gleeful ten-year-old couldn’t help but glance back, hoping to see the shocked expression of the river lord.

Except he wasn’t there. His gaze shifted to the sky where the dragon had descended from. Only rain clouds. Where was…

Izuku’s eyes widened. Lord Hisashi was a river spirit.

Lord Hisashi was a _ dragon _ river spirit. 

His body shifted into high gear, adrenaline pumping through his limbs, but he already knew what was coming. The waters beneath him shifted from a murky grey to pitch black. He dare not look down. He couldn’t afford to. 

Izuku took a sharp turn, hoping to evade the inevitable, but it was too late. Like a springtrap, two forces closed on top of him. He yelped, eyeing the dragon’s sharp teeth around him fearfully. Only his head could move, the rest of his body pinned down. It took him a second to realise why.

He was in the mouth of the dragon.

“Now, let’s get you home, little one,” the dragon soothed, his voice muffled by the young dragon’s frantic movements. 

“No! I will not!” He grasped onto the two big fangs nearest to him in hopes of prying himself out. They refused to budge. “Help! Toshi!”

Lord Hisashi tutted, “Come on, my hatchling, don’t be like that. You know I only want what’s best for you.”

“More like what’s best for yourself,” he grumbled, frustrated with the dragon’s conniving nature.

He couldn’t help but gasp as the spirit rose out of the water. In the open air the dragon was even faster, his form slithering through the wind currents like a knife through hot butter. While most of him was still peeved with the lord, a small part of him wondered if he too would be able to fly one day. He sure would love to fly away right now.

“All Rivers in One!”

Izuku’s heart soared. The Okami kept pace with the dragon, leaping from cloud to cloud, sparks of light flickering off his feet as he closed in. There was murder in the wolf spirit’s face. He imagined a similar one was reflected in the dragon’s. 

“I’ve no time for you, dog,” the lord snapped. “Go back to your master.”

Toshi blocked the lord’s path. Clouds gathered beneath his feet, lightning flashing as he spoke, “Not without my boy. He too belongs to the Witch.”

“What boy? I see no boy.”

“I’m here!” Izuku called out, smacking his fists against the dragon’s fangs.

Toshi’s gaze zeroed in on his location. 

“Ah, that boy.” All Rivers in One cocked his head to the side, flashing a wicked grin, despite Izuku’s wiggling around. “Well, I will have to decline. The Witch is welcome to retrieve him at another date. I’m sure she would be fine if I hold on to him for a few millennia.”

“You must be joking.”

“Oh, believe me, mutt,” the dragon drawled, the threat of violence rolling off his tongue. “I never joke.”

Izuku wasn’t sure who struck first.

From what he heard afterward, however, the resulting fight was quite a sight. 

A war of lightning, rain, and hail descended upon the land as two spirits clashed over the small boy. Lord Hisashi was formidable but Toshi was no slouch either, the wolf spirit keeping up with the river dragon’s heavy-handed blows with some of his own.

The shaking alone left the child queasy and rattled. Being in the mouth of a dragon, he could do nothing but hold onto whatever he could find. While he doubted All Rivers in One would release him without incentive, his fear of heights mocked him from below. 

That incentive couldn’t have come sooner. Izuku nearly cried at the sight of the Witch, though the same couldn’t be said for her. It was only at the Witch’s behest (threat) that they were forced to end their battle.

Izuku returned once more to being Deku, though that was far more preferable than to what All Rivers in One wanted to do with him. Soon began to fall into unconsciousness in the witch’s arms, too tired to care about the punishments he would receive. He hoped Toshi had a good enough lie planned.

Through blurry eyes, he threw one last look at the train stop. So close and yet so far away. It would take awhile to find the next opportunity to escape.

He only hoped the next time didn’t end quite so disastrously. 

  
  
  


* * *

Like my fics? Check out my **[discord!](https://discord.gg/7hRjcyxaZp)**


End file.
